


Density

by thesockmonster



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5311961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesockmonster/pseuds/thesockmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin can be a little oblivious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Density

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kriscasso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kriscasso/gifts).



Jongin knows he's oblivious to a lot of things. It's something of a character flaw that he's had since he was a kid. And it's not for lack of paying attention, because he _does_ pay attention. But sometimes he's so focused on one thing that everything else goes by unnoticed and he's left feeling like he's missed something important.

It makes him great at his job, but not so much for socializing. The few friends that he has are around only because they've adapted to Jongin's personality and they understand. It's why Jongin listened to their genuine advice when they'd suggested he adopt a cat hybrid to help fill his home. He'd been lonely, his last few relationships blowing up in his face spectacularly because he'd forgotten reservations and anniversaries and birthdays.

Having a cat hybrid is still a responsibility, but Chanyeol isn't likely to dump hot coffee in his lap because he'd purchased a standard gold pendant instead of rose gold. Jongin had, admittedly, had his reservations even when he was filling out the stacks and stacks of paperwork to bring Chanyeol home with him after a solid month of almost daily visits. But once Chanyeol was _in_ his home, Jongin felt at ease about his decision.

Chanyeol brightens the place; his smile is the most cheerful Jongin's ever had oriented at him and Chanyeol, despite being taller than Jongin, is the most eager cuddler aside from Jongin himself. Most nights find Jongin laying on his couch with Chanyeol laying right on top of him, his head tucked beneath Jongin's chin as Jongin scratches around his ears until Chanyeol is purring as they watch a movie.

Jongin now finds himself looking forward to going home after work instead of dreading the darkness and silence that used to greet him. It's totally worth the cat hair that likes to cling to his clothing to have Chanyeol ready to pounce on him when he walks in the door, rubbing his face all over Jongin's face as he purrs, helping Jongin out of his suit jacket and shoes.

Jongin takes his time to pet down Chanyeol's spine and to his tail, stroking the orange fur as Chanyeol nuzzles happily against him. It's only then that Jongin realizes he'd forgotten to go to the store on the way home. They don't have anything for dinner, or breakfast the next morning, and Jongin slumps, his arms falling away from Chanyeol.

"What?" Chanyeol questions, his smile fading into a frown.

"I forgot to stop for food," Jongin confesses, running a hand through his hair in frustration.

Chanyeol merely shrugs, bending down to start putting Jongin's shoes back on him. "Then we'll go together. It's better this way. I forgot a few things when we were on the phone earlier and now we can pick them up."

Chanyeol ushers Jongin out the door with both his hands on Jongin's back and Jongin's brain still trying to play catch up. Anyone else would have been upset with him, but Chanyeol is content to go out together, to flip through radio stations during the short ride to the store, and to push the cart. Although, the only reason he ever volunteers to push the cart is so he can go rolling halfway down the aisles with Jongin rushing to catch him before the cart tips backwards.

It takes a little longer with Chanyeol at his side, but Jongin doesn't mind. Not in the least. It's far better than buying frozen meals for one, knowing that his night would be filled with the sound of the news blaring on the television and the taste of reheated noodles that weren't cooked all the way through. Those days are gone and replaced with happier memories.

With Chanyeol, Jongin finds himself content for the first time in a long while. Who needs romance when he has the unconditional love of an overgrown cat hybrid who is very verbal about how much he adores Jongin? It's been months since Chanyeol came home with him and Jongin still has to pause and remind himself that it's real.

Chanyeol catches Jongin staring at him, not for the first time, and while Jongin apologizes, Chanyeol just waves him off while loading their groceries - far more than Jongin had anticipated - onto the belt. He's the best companion Jongin's ever had. He's far more than a pet even if that's technically what Chanyeol is. Legally.

There's even a collar around his neck, white with silver studs, with a place to attach a tag if Jongin feels it necessary. Jongin had told him that he didn't have to wear it, but Chanyeol had looked affronted, holding his hand over his neck with wide, scared eyes. Jongin never brought it up again, but he quite likes how it looks on Chanyeol now that he knows Chanyeol likes it.

They bring the groceries up in one trip, Jongin balancing the bags in one hand to unlock the door and let Chanyeol sweep inside. They put them away in silence, Chanyeol's tail occasionally sliding along Jongin's calf and their shoulders brushing because the pantry isn't large enough for the two of them.

It's a typical night at home - Jongin cooks something simple that Chanyeol douses with hot sauce before devouring, and then they wind up on the couch with Chanyeol keeping Jongin warm as Jongin pets him.

Usually, Chanyeol falls asleep on Jongin and Jongin has to prod him until he wakes up enough to brush his teeth and stumble into bed. Chanyeol has his own room with a bed and a dresser and a spot for his guitar in the corner. But he rarely ever uses it. He's always crawled into Jongin's bed and curled up around him to fall asleep.

Tonight, however, Chanyeol pulls away before he falls asleep, staring down at Jongin who lets his hands fall away. There's an odd, contemplative look on Chanyeol's face that Jongin can't place. Chanyeol's tail flicks behind him and his ears are pressed flat, nearly disappearing in his hair which is quite the feat because his fur is orange, but his hair is black.

"What's the matter?" Jongin asks, skimming his fingers down Chanyeol's arm comfortingly.

Chanyeol licks over his lips and swallows before answering. "I just wanted to tell you that I love you."

Jongin breaks out into a smile, pulling Chanyeol down into a tight hug. "I love you, too," he says, words muffled in Chanyeol's hair. "Now let's get ready for bed, yeah? I still have to be up early."

Chanyeol is uncharacteristically quiet as he follows Jongin down the hall to the bathroom. Jongin doesn't really think anything of it. By the time they're tucked under the covers, Chanyeol is already back to himself, rolling to fit his arm around Jongin's waist and tucking his leg between Jongin's.

 

Chanyeol tells Jongin that he loves him again before Jongin leaves for work. Jongin pats over the unruly strands of Chanyeol’s hair, too scared to card his fingers through the tangles, and tells Chanyeol that he loves him too. It doesn’t strike Jongin odd at all because Chanyeol has always been affection, always been open about how much he likes Jongin and is so happy that Jongin chose him.

Sure, _love_ is a new escalation, but Jongin _does_ love Chanyeol. He doesn’t even want to imagine going home to not find Chanyeol there. It makes his stomach ache to think about it, so he doesn’t. He focuses on his work instead, content knowing that his relationship with Chanyeol isn’t the same as all the others that have ended in misery and, in some cases, bodily harm with him as the victim.

Jongin gets a text from Chanyeol around lunch, curious at the short message he gets instead of the usual phone call. Normally, Chanyeol is enthusiastic when he calls Jongin midday, babbling on about practicing a new song on his guitar or learning how to manage the new puppy the neighbor’s have that likes to sneak through the hole in the fence between their backyards. Jongin misses listening to his voice, but doesn’t call.

Chanyeol is his usual perky self when Jongin gets home, purring and puttering around as he helps make dinner. He doesn’t fall asleep on Jongin, but he does murmur that he loves him before they go to bed. And maybe Jongin notices that Chanyeol rolls away from him, but he’s too close to sleep to remember in the morning.

Chanyeol still isn’t quite the same the next morning and Jongin would stop to ask why, but he’s already running a little behind and he _has_ to get out the door. He’s trying to slip on his shoes and wrestle his tie back into place when Chanyeol appears in front of him.

“I need to say something,” Chanyeol says.

Normally, Jongin would pause and listen, but he’s _late_. “I’m sorry. We can talk when I get home. I have to go.”

Jongin pulls open the door, but Chanyeol’s hand reaches around and closes it. Jongin startles, turning and finding Chanyeol _right_ behind him, looking far more serious than he ever does. Jongin is worried, but he doesn’t have the time.

“Chanyeol -”

Chanyeol steps forward and Jongin backs up out of instinct, his shoulders hitting against the door. He’s wide-eyed, staring up at Chanyeol whose ears are pressed flat to his head. “I need you to listen,” Chanyeol rumbles.

Jongin nods, concerned that something is wrong with Chanyeol. It must be serious.

“Jongin, when I tell you I love you, I mean _I love you_.”

Jongin blinks, head tilting a little out of confusion. “Chanyeol, I don’t -”

There’s a moment when Jongin is in actual shock, inhaling sharply as Chanyeol crowds against him, leaning down enough to kiss him. Jongin has to collect himself, to remind himself that this is _Chanyeol_ and while he’s never thought of Chanyeol more than as his companion and friend, this isn’t terrible.

Chanyeol pulls away, stepping back with uncertainty on his face. Jongin sighs at him, reaching out and thumbing over Chanyeol’s ear. “I didn’t realize,” Jongin admits.

“I know,” Chanyeol answers with a smile. “I thought that if I said it enough, you’d get it.”

“I can be dense.”

“So I’ve noticed.”

They both laugh and Jongin isn’t so panicked about getting to work on time anymore. “Hey,” he says, sliding his hand down to Chanyeol’s wrist. “I can’t mean it yet,” he begins, squeezing Chanyeol’s arm, “But we can try.”

Chanyeol’s smile is blinding and Jongin’s heart pitter-patters in his chest. “You won’t regret it.”

Jongin stands up, pushing them both from their spot on the door. “We’ll finish this after work.”

“I’ll be here.”

Jongin leans up to press a kiss to Chanyeol’s cheek. “I’ll try not to be late.” He pulls away and finally gets the door open. “Call me for lunch?”

Chanyeol bounces on the heels of his feet. “I wouldn’t miss it.”


End file.
